Mysterious Girl
by Foxfire21
Summary: A Fox runs away from the animal control for safety and desides to hide from them close to the Kadic Academy. the next day a girl moves in, but it looks like she has something to hide...
1. New fox New girl

Okay…this is something different I know but I need to do something different than just sonic the hedgehog. Okay this story was posted in the code lyoko contest I thought I had a chance since it had a bit of fantasy in it but no! They picked the one with the eye problem…I not hating on him it's just upset about what people said when I didn't make it…Any way! Actually this story had a series so there's more than one :D. Please enjoy.

It was minutes to midnight everybody in Kadic high school was sleeping and everything was quiet…well almost

"GET THAT FOX! IT'S A DANGEROUS BEAST!" yelled one of the animal control officers

The fox kept running dodging every bullet the cops shot. "Leave me alone! I never have done anything to you!"

"You hear that? That fox just spoke, KILL IT MIGHT BE AN ALIEN!"

"No, no, no! Leave me ALONE!" the fox's eyes started to glow dark pink and all the cops and animal control people were pushed away from her without being touched

When the fox's eyes went back to normal she gasped "OPPS! I'm very sorry! Forgive me!"

With that the fox disappeared in the bushes.

The fox kept running until it stopped in front of Kadic School.

It just sat there and thought "Hmm…."

The next day the gang was sitting at the bench where their usually are.

Ulrich was drinking some hot chocolate while he was talking to Odd "So you're telling me that you dated every girl in school?"

"Well yeah, except Milly, Tamara and Sissy"

Yumi gave Odd an evil glare "Why can't you just find a girl!"

Aelita agreed with Yumi "You always seem to jump from girl to girl like a virus!"

"Hey I'm a picky guy I want the right girl for me!"

"Nobody's perfect Odd…" said Jeremie as he kept on typing in his laptop

"You know what if you're all going to be like that fine!" he stands up and walks away "I'm going for a walk!"

Ulrich just sighed "Sometimes I don't get him…"

Odd walked around the campus until he stopped and saw a new girl he never seen before "whoa who's this, a new student?"

The girl had black skin with long black hair but at the bottom of her hair was blue but her hair looks like it's hiding something, she had white pants and a red and black shirt with a small paw print in the front, she also had a heart necklace but it was a mood necklace. She was pulling to big suitcases one of them has a big sheet over it looks like she's hiding something.

The girl looked around confused, guess she might be looking for her dorm room.

Odd was about to go talk to her but Jim got to her first "Ahh! You must be the new transfer student, am I right?"

The girl smiled "Yes, but I must say…this place is big I can't find my room."

All of a sudden the suitcase with the cloth over it started to move.

"What's under that sheet of yours? Is it a pet?"

The girl started to freak out a bit "No, no! What makes you think that?"

"Then you won't mind if I take a look in there would you?"

"Oh! Um…s-sure go right ahead" she started to pat the suitcase "I don't see why you have to but go ahead"

"Alright!" Jim pulls away the sheet and it was nothing but suitcase "oh um…it's just a…suitcase"

"See? Nothing abnormal here"

"Right, well just so you know this school doesn't allow pets"

"You don't have to worry about that sir"

"You say you can't find you room?" he Points to a building "Go in that building and find you number there"

"Thank you um….Jim" with that she walked to the building.

Odd just stood there as he saw the girl and Jim walk their separate ways.

In the building…

The girl was still walking around the hallway looking for her room "Wow…this place it big!"

The suitcase started to move again "Let me out! This place is too small!"

"Calm down Momo! I'll let you out as soon as I find the Damn room!"

"Next time Zoë…let me hide somewhere else!"

"Hey! It was rather this or my book bag, and you know how small it is in there! Hey look we're here!"

"Finally! Come on! I wish to see the room!"

Zoë opened the door to her room and smiled a bit "well it's not big but it's just right"

Momo jumped out of the suitcase and took a deep breath "Fresh air!"

Momo was a small chinchilla…you know…the over sized mouse…

Momo started to hop around a bit "come Zoë open the suitcase!"

"Okay, okay!" she opens the suitcase and with a 'poof'! All her stuff was in the spots she wanted them to be. Everything had a Caribbean look to it the room even had a small palm tree

"I see you brought St. Vincent with you.

"Hey! I can't leave my culture behind I love it"

"I know, I know, but what about that computer? It's a bit advance for this time don't you think?"

"Yeah but not much people will come in this room, now if you excuse me, I'm going to look around"

"But what about me!"

"You heard the fat man, not pets, so the safest place is to be in my room for now"

"Okay…just tell me what it's like out there!"

"Okay!" with that she left

In the lunchroom

"I'm telling you! I think she's magical! When I saw her she had a blanket over a cage and then when Jim wanted to see under it all she did was tap it and it was a suitcase!" yelled Odd

Ulrich just kept on eating "Odd…it's not that I don't believe you…It's just, I don't believe you…"

"I'm not too sure Ulrich, it could be X.A.N.A." said Aelita

"No it can't be…if it was then, my laptop would have had told me"

As the gang was talking Zoë walked into the lunchroom and sat down at an empty lunch table and started to draw

"See? There she is! The one from earlier today!" yelled Odd pointing his finger at her

"Odd, it's not nice to point…" said Yumi calmly

"But it is her! I'll prove it!" yelled Odd as he slowly walked over to Zoë

Zoë turned around and smiled "Hello there"

"Um…is this seat taken?"

"Not at all have a seat, my name is Zoë, Zoë Morr and what's yours?"

"Odd, Odd Della Robbia"

"Nice to meet to you"

"Wait, your name is Zoё?"

"Yeah...is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that Zoë is such an odd name"

Her eye started to twitch a bit from what Odd said "Well, Odd is an odd name don't you think so Odd?"

"Yeah! Wait, what?"

"Oh nothing" she turned back to her drawing, it was a drawing of her pet Momo

Odd looked at her drawing "Wow that's a cool mouse"

Zoë got upset and threw her pencil and him "It's an chinchilla!!!"

Odd fell back in his chair "Whoa! Calm down, I didn't mean to insult your drawing"

She freaks out "oh my god! I'm so sorry" She picks him up "I have a bit of an aggressive personality"

"N-no problem, just warn me when you feel angry"

Then suddenly Sissy came up behind them "Well, well if it isn't Odd with his stupid self and what's this? You must be the new girl from…where is it called? Jamaica?"

"It's St. Vincent! Get your facts strait please!!!"

"So what if I don't??? You can't touch me! I'm the daughter of the principle here! I can have you suspended! If you touch me! And I ca-"

Zoë was still talking to Odd "So how's the food here?"

"It's great but if I were you don't try the hot chocolate." Answered Odd with a sick look on his face

Sissy got upset and started yelling "HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

"I'm sorry, when you were talking all I could hear was blah blah blah…"

Odd started to laugh from Zoë's comment

"Oh you….humph! I don't need to talk to you losers anyway" Then Sissy stormed out of the lunch room

"Wow…you're good; you made Sissy angry without breaking a sweat"

"Eh, she looked easy to break down anyway, is she always like that" Asked Zoë with a confused look on her face

"Sadly" said odd rolling his eyes "Hey! You should meet my friends!" yelled Odd pulling her to the gangs table

Zoë was trying to grab her picture "B-but my drawing!"

Odd kept pull her "Don't worry it'll be fine"

Then suddenly the wind from an open window picked up and carried Zoë's drawing out side.

Everybody at the table took one big look at Zoë

"So this is the girl you saw this morning" asked Ulrich

"Wait, you were the boy who was standing there looking like an idiot"

"You saw me?"

"Of course I did, I've never seen anybody with a hairstyle like yours"

"Look who's talking!" yelled Odd pointing at her hair "what you do? Die your hair?"

"Are you crazy! I was born with this hair, dying your sounds real stupid" the Zoë stopped and looked at Aelita "Hmm…"

Aelita looked back at her with a confused look on her face "Is there something wrong?"

Back outside one of X.A.N.A's ghost took possession of Zoë's drawing and the eye of the drawing glowed with the X.A.N.A. sign.

"How could you know Aelita? She just moved here from Canada!" yelled Jeremie slamming his hands on the table

"I'm sorry! It's just that I feel like I saw a face like yours…I'm sorry if I bothered you all I should g-"

There was thumping and screams of fear from out side

"What the heck is that?" yelled Yumi as everybody ran up to the door

It was Zoë's drawing of Momo but bigger! It was ripping up all the trees and throwing them at the buildings hoping that it would hit the gang.

"This must be the work of X.A.N.A.!" yelled Jeremie backing away from the window

Zoë had a confused look on her face "Who is this X.A.N.A.?"

"Oh! Um…it's nothing just a name of a band yeah, a band!" The gang just slowly back away to the door "We must go a head and call the police t-to call of the animal" and with that they all ran out of the lunchroom

She just stood there "They really think I'm stupid to believe that!" She looked out the window "Hmm….."

Everybody was running to the factory until they saw the chinchilla chasing them.

Odd stopped "You guys go ahead! I'll try my best to stop it!"

"Be careful!" yelled Aelita as the rest kept going

The rest of the gang came to the factory slid down the ropes and into elevator. The elevator stopped and Jeremie ran to the super computer and the elevator closed and went down another floor and Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi went to the scanners.

"Scanner Aelita, scanner Ulrich, scanner Yumi, transfer, vitalization!"

Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita landed in the Artic region safely

Ulrich looked around the area for the activated tower "um…Jeremie we don't see the activated tower"

"What? I see it on my screen. It should be at least 35 feet away from you"

Yumi stood in front of the group "Wait, I think this is the same trick that X.A.N.A. pulled it on me and Aelita before, but this time it's a bit different, the activated tower is the one that we can't see"

"But I can" Aelita started to walk forward "The tower is just ahead of us, lets go!"

All three of them kept running until Ulrich got shot by a laser from a crab but it was no where to be seen.

"Ulrich what are you doing? You just lost 20 life points!" Yelled Jeremie holding his head "don't you see the crabs in front of you!"

Ulrich stood up "Actually no, I can't see them at all!"

"I knew it was too easy" said Yum as she takes out her fans "Aelita stand behind us!"

Back with Odd…

Odd was running and dodging the chinchilla the best that he could "come on you over sized fur ball! Give me your best shot!"

He dodged another slap but got hit by the monster's tail and hit a tree "Ow….okay you got me…"

The monster was going to finish Odd off with a final slap with its paw until the same fox from last night came and jumped the monster in the nick off time.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Back on lyoko…

Things don't really look good for the group, they already lost 40 life points each so they had to retreat and hide behind a bolder

"How can we get to the tower with out getting anymore damage?" asked Aelita looking at the tower "Odd won't last out there with that over sized chinchilla any longer."

"Wait Aelita, didn't you say you can see the tower?" asked Yumi

"Well yeah, why?"

"Can't you see the monsters as well?"

"Yeah but I don't see wh- OHHHH! Silly me I can see them all this time"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US IN THE BEGINNING!?" yelled Ulrich

"I guess it kinda slipped my mind"

"Listen, we don't have much time!" yelled Jeremie "Aelita you can see the monster better than I can on the computer screen so you can tell them where they are so Yumi and Ulrich can destroy them"

"Okay, the two crabs are right in front of the tower"

With That Ulrich and Yumi jumped from behind the bolder and charged at the crabs

The crabs say them charging and one of the crabs went charging at Yumi

"Yumi look out one of the crabs are coming to you!"

The crab started to shoot some lasers at her but block each shot then jumped and hit the target.

"Ulrich the next one is right behind you!"

Ulrich dashed to the crab and cut 2 of its legs so it can fall and once it was defenseless Ulrich stabbed the eye on the crab and exploded

"Aelita go and hurry!"

Aelita ran inside the activated tower and stood in the middle of the eye and started to flout up to the controls.

The Fox was still fighting the oversized monster by biting its ear "Take that nobody messes with my friend friends" But the monster slapped the fox to a tree and let out a yelp and turned to go back to Odd.

The fox tried her best to get up "Hey! Don't you lay a paw on him!"

Aelita landed on the upper platform and placed her hand on the controls and it typed out Aelita.

The chinchilla/monster lifted its paw getting ready for its final blow.

Odd stood their ready for anything "Give it your best shot!"

"Code…"

The monster threw the punch with all its might.

"NOOO!"

"….Lyoko…"

And just in time the chinchilla froze with only 3 inches close to Odd's face and suddenly turned back into a picture.

Aelita stood there "Tower deactivated…"

The fox ran off and Zoë suddenly came out of nowhere and ran to Odd "ODD! Are you okay? Please say something!"

Odd stared at her "Z-Zoë?"

Jeremie pressed the enter button "Return to the past now!"

Back at the Kadic academy

Zoë was about to walk out of her room until Odd came out of nowhere

"Hey! You must be new here, my name i-"

"Odd Della Robbia, it's nice to meet you"

"Hey…how did you know my name? We didn't even met before." Asked Odd with a confused look on his face

"Oh um…I guess I heard about you when I came here, my name is Zoë I just came here from Jamaica"

"Oh really? How about I show you about the school, well that is if you're not busy."

"No I'm not busy" Said Zoë as she locked her door and followed Odd

"So is St. Vincent really hot all yeah long?"

"Yeah but it rains a lot in dry season, but besides that it's great."

"You know? I think this is going to be a great friendship"

"Yeah…me too" Said Zoë with a smile

But suddenly the wind picked up blowing her hair and instead of regular ear she has fox ears but covers them before Odd noticed.

OHHHHHHH! There's a new girl with fox ears. Is she human? Is she a helper with X.A.N.A.? Or is she that runaway fox? Who knows…I know :D and yes there is a series to this so it's not a one-shot


	2. Plans Tonight

Hey I'm back and I see that not a lot of people review on the first chapter…. (Basterds) anyway:D on to the new chapter.

_Once there was a small family who live in a decent house. There was mother a farther and a little girl. Sadly the mother died when the little girl was still young. The farther and the girl moved to a new house to start over in France; but the farther had a secret and that secret finally cached up to him. And here is where the story begins: _

"_Farther…the men in black are here"_

"_It's not safe to stay here anymore, do you have Mr. Pock?"_

"_Y-yeah"_

"_Good, now follow me"_

_The farther and the girl ran to the back of the house and to a door and went down the stairs which lead to a sewer._

"_Farther where is this place???"_

"_No time, now lets go!" _

"_Wait I-I can't see a thing and the floor is slipper-ahhhhhh!!!" the girl fell in to the water_

_SLASH!!!!!!_

_The farther was climbing up the ladders and didn't notice a thing "We have no time let's go before the men in black catches us!"_

"_F-FARTHER!!!! PLEASE!!! HELP ME I –I CAN'T" the girl sank to the bottom of the water._

"_**So this is how it ends…I drown on the bottom of the sewers like a rock…I guess I'll be able to see mother again…"**_

_Suddenly a fox jumped in the water and pulled the girl back up to the surface and laid her down on the floor._

_5 minutes later…_

"_H-huh where am I???" the girl asked whiling she was sitting up _

_Same fox was sitting in front of her all this time_

"_D-did you help me??? Why thank you" said the girl as she was petting the fox_

"_AELITA!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!? ARE YOU OKAY!?!?"_

"_Yes! I'm Fine I fell in the sewer water but I'm okay!" Yelled Aelita standing up running to the ladders_

"……_Aelita……"_

Now in the present:

Aelita was walking to the bathroom with her towel and tooth brush; she turned the corner and saw Zoë brushing her teeth.

"Hey Zoë!" yelled Aelita with a smile on her face

Zoë turned around giving Aelita an evil look

"Whoa! Sorry I didn't know you were in a bad mood"

"Oh it's you! Sorry about that Aelita…I just had a weird night" said Zoë with a smile

"_The first full moon of the month…and I didn't sleep a wink…what's so weird is that…nothing happened" _

"Zoe??? Is something wrong?" asked Aelita

"Oh there's nothing wrong" said Zoe faking a smile

"Zoe, the other day…when you said you've met me from some where…were you telling the truth?" asked Aelita

"Yeah! I met you…along time ago…I just can't remember much…Oi! Aelita since tomorrow is Sunday I want us to hang out after school okay?"

"Um…okay then"

"Don't worry I'm not one of those same sex offenders" laughed Zoe as she walked out of the bathroom

"Okay then…"

"Oh yeah!!!" Yelled Zoe walking back inside the bathroom "You should hurry up and do what you gots to do before school starts because it starts in 5 minutes…"

"OH NO!!!!!" yelled Aelita as she ran into the showers

Later in science class

Mrs. Hertz walks in the class room "Class, we shall be having a test on chemistry. So lets take out our pens and lets sta-"

Aelita came rushing in the classroom "Sorry that I'm late Mrs. Hertz! I lost time in the bathroom and-"

"I don't want to hear excuses for your tardiness you are 6 minutes late to class so you must do detention"

"Oh really now?" Zoë's eye started to glow and slightly moves her hand back and the hands on the clock move contour clockwise

"B-but Mrs. Hertz…"

"Excuse me Mrs. Hertz but I think that you watch is wrong because the class hasn't started yet, look." Said Zoe as she pointed at the clock.

"What are you talking about? Aelita is 6 min- wait! B-but it just said…and the bell…never mind…Aelita go ahead and sit down."

"Okay Mrs. Hertz" Aelita walked to her seat but stopped next to Zoe "Thanks for helping me out"

Zoe just smiled and winked at her

"Psst, Zoe…Zoe" whispered Odd

"What???"

"Can you sit next to me at lunch?"

"Um….okay but I don't see why we have to keep it on the low"

"Yeah and I don't see why two kids are whispering to each other from across the room" said Mrs. Hertz standing in the middle of their conversation

Everybody started laugh at the both of them

"Sorry Mrs. Hertz…."

"This is the 5th time this month, if this happens one more time I'm sending both of you to the principle"

"Yes Mrs. Hertz…."

"Now take out your pens or Pencils and get ready for the test"

"AWWWWWW!!!!!!"

In the lunchroom

Odd slumped down into his chair with a sigh "Man, Mrs. Hertz' pop quizzes are such a pain!"

Zoe Sat next to him "well yeah but I think there quite easy too me"

"WHAT!?!? That's the third time I heard someone say that Mrs. Hertz Test was easy!"

"Who's the first two?" asked Zoe with a confused look on her face

"That would be us" said Jeremie as Him and Aelita came to sit down at the table

"See Odd, they can do the test with breeze and you thought it was hard"

"Oh just leave me alone!"

"Okay okay, I gots to get more hot chocolate anyway." Said Zoe as she walked to the door

"But you said it tasted nasty"

"True but after a while you'll get used to it" She walked of the door with a smile on her face

"Hey Jeremie…Zoe told something in the bathroom earlier today"

Zoe walked to the chocolate machine and looked at it for a second "….This chocolate will always taste nasty!!!" She takes her book bag from her back opens it and takes out a weird diamond coin and puts it in slot.

"What!?!? Are you crazy!?!?" yelled Jeremie

"No! I think it's a nice idea! She's really nice and plus tomorrow we have no school so it's fine!" yelled Aelita

"We don't know who or where she's from! She could be an apprentice sent by X.A.N.A!"

"HEY JEREMIE! IF YOU FORGOTEN ALREADY!!! SHE TOLD US THAT SHE'S FROM ST.VINCENT!!!!" yelled odd with an upset look on her face

"That's what she said but haven't you notice that every time we want to go and see her room she gets upset"

"Well it's her room and if she wants privacy she wants privacy!" yelled Odd

"B-but she's letting me go in her room" said Aelita

"Yeah that's true…why would she let Aelita go in her room?" asked Ulrich

Back outside

Zoe takes a sip from her chocolate "Ahhh…nothing like chocolate milk that's been altered by magic…"

"Okay I have a plan… Aelita will go and if something out of normal happens…she'll scream okay?"

"Okay"

"Fine"

"That works for me"

"I think all of you are crazy" said Odd with a sigh

Ulrich gave Odd a weird look "What's the matter, you like her or something?"

Odd started to blush "What!?!? NO!!!! You crazy! We're just friends!!! Plain and simple!"

"Okay don't get defensive"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!!!"

"HI!!! Why everybody all freaked out?" said Zoe taking a sip of her hot chocolate

"It's nothing! H-hey does that hot chocolate taste that good?"

"Here try it yourself" said Zoe handing Odd her cup

Odd took a sip from Zoë's cup and looks shocked "Oh my god! This taste good! They must have fixed the machine!"

"Well…."

"You know what? I'm going to get myself one!" said Odd walking to the door

"NO! Um….no you can have mine…I'll get myself another one" Said Zoe handing Odd her chocolate

"A-are you sure?"

"I'm positive! I don't mind! Plus I gots to go anyway...Hey Aelita tonight at 7:00 okay?"

"S-sure"

Zoe walked out the lunchroom and sighed "Man…I have to be careful on how I use my magic…"

"Well look who it is…the girl who talks to herself" smirked Sissy with Nicolas and Herb standing besides her

"Hey do me a favor Sissy…Stop being a bitch and leave people alone" said Zoe as she walked passed Sissy

"WHAT!?!? Listen you! Your new here so let me tell what's going on in this school; I'm the daughter of the principle so what I say to my daddy can be a good thing or a bad thing, so lets not start on a bad foot with me or you'll might be suspend for the rest of your life!"

"Zzzzzz…."

"HEY!!!"

"Oh what??? Sorry, your talking put me to sleep" Said Zoe as she yarned and walked pass Sissy

"H-hey!!! I'm not done talking to you!!!"

"True, but I'm done talking to **you**"

"Grrr, I can't stand that girl!!!" Growled Sissy as she stormed off

Zoe walked to her room and opened the door "Hey I'm back…"

"Welcome back Zoe!!! Did you bring me back anything from the lunchroom?" Asked Momo hopping around

Zoe just walked to the window

"Well???"

_Zoe kept on looking out the window "……Why nothing happened last night? It was a full moon, I don't get it…"_

"HEY!!!!"

"W-what???"

"Did you or did you not bring me anything from lunch!?!?"

"Oh um…I guess I forgot…sorry"

"SORRY!?!? WHAT AM I GOING TO EAT!?!?"

"Don't get you tail in a knot…tonight I'll get you something from dinner I promise…" said Zoe as she walked out the door

"H-hey where are you going???" asked Momo as she ran to the door

"To Spanish class I want to get there early, Odd and I have some business to do"

"What? Is it some kind date?"

"NO!!! It's no date!!! W-we're having a-a…"

"A what?"

"A….I gots to go!!!" Yelled Zoe as she ran out the door

"Oh no…Zoe, you can't fall in love with a human…who know what would happen" said Momo as she walked to the computer

Outside Spanish class Odd was sitting on the floor waiting for Zoe

"Hey Odd, Sorry I'm late. I was well…busy" Said Zoe as she stopped in front of Odd

"No problem…your just 4 minutes late. Come on lets go" Said Odd as he opened the door

"Okay listen we gots 12 minutes left to do last minute practice. You ready Odd?"

There was no answer

"ODD!!!!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Said Odd as he walked in the room with a suit on "I still hate you for making me wear this Tux…"

"Hey! I don't like wearing this dress either! And Plus It's extra credit for our project"

Odd walked to the radio "Fine fine, let me just start the music and let's dance"

The Music started to play then Odd and Zoë started to dance to the music

Zoё started to laugh "This is so embarrassing, it's a good thing nobody can see us"

"Yeah, It sure is" Said Odd as He dipped Zoe

Aelita, Jeremie, And Ulrich started to walk to Spanish class

"Okay now tell me again, why we are going to class 7 minutes before it starts?" said Ulrich with a stressed out look on his face

"It's because we have to iron out some of the thing in our Spanish project" Said Aelita

"Why couldn't Odd be my partner…he wouldn't be up this early"

Jeremie stops by the door to open it "Well that's because Odd wanted to be Partners with Zoë"

Zoë and Odd Kept on dancing, they could not here a thing because of the music

Jeremie opened the door "Hey, who's playing musi- WHOA!"

Jeremie Caught Odd and Zoë Dancing with Zoё giving Odd the finally dip of there dance

Ulrich along with Aelita Walked in with a shocked look on their faces

"O-odd is that you…in a tuxedo!?!?" Asked Ulrich in shock

"And your 5 minutes early, what' up with that???"

Zoё dropped on the floor "um…I can explain…w-we were trying to perfect our dance for the project nothing more, nothing less"

Odd got back on his feet "Y-yeah what she said"

"Um….well…Listen! Lets not talk about this until Spanish class is over okay?"

"And why not?"

"Because this is a surprise for the class!!!"

"Okay okay! We'll study outside then"

"Don't bother we're kinda done anyway" said Zoë as she walked out the room with her face completely red.

Odd grabbed his radio and an after Zoё "W-wait Zoё!!!"

But when Odd walked out into the highway Zoё just disappeared.

"Where did she go?? She can't just disappear like" Said Odd as the bell rang and walked back inside the classroom as the bell rang "I hope she doesn't decide not to come because of the accident…"

Zoё was sitting on top of the school rooftop just sighing "My emotions are running high…it must be because of the full moon….I don't know anymore!"

"Could it be love?" Asked Momo as she jumped on top of her head

"LOVE!?!? What are you talking about!? Why would "I" be in love?" yelled Zoё as she was blushing

"Well for the past month I've been seeing you and Odd hanging out and laughing and so on"

"It doesn't mean anything!!!" yelled Zoё as got up and left

"Hey! Where are you going!?!?"

"I'm going to let some steam out!!!"

"But what about your Spanish project???"

"Odd can handle it by himself" said Zoё as she disappeared

Momo turned around with a sigh "That girl is really something else!"

-----------

Will Zoё make it back in time for her Spanish project or will she just ditch Odd and let him do it himself? And will Aelita go ahead and hang out with Zoё??? Who knows??? I do :D


	3. Aelita's new hair

Hey…what's up?...yeah I know I've been gone for over a year…I wish not to talk about it . . I've been working on my writing tactics and I hope it got better. Let's go on with the story :).

--

Zoë was sitting on a bench a bench with her head down deep in thought

"_That was embarrassing…I didn't mean to leave Odd like that…but I needed to get out of there"_

_She looked up at the sky and sighed "Should I go back? If I don't that's a big mark on our grade…"_

Zoë suddenly lost her train of thought as Yumi walked passed her.

"Well…if it isn't the new student…don't you have Spanish class???"

"What about you??? Aren't you supposed to be in class???"

"I have a free period. And why aren't you in class? Wait, isn't their a Spanish project due? Let me guess...waited last minute, couldn't finish and now you're ditching class?"

"…you know what? I REALLY don't like that attitude of yours. First of all I did finish it and Odd and I was practicing for presentation…but then…I got embarrassed…"

"How?"

"Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita came in and saw us dancing and I freaked out and left."

"Listen…I don't like you…but Odd's my friend and this might be the first time he get's a good project grade for Spanish, So…suck it up! And go back…plus a true friend wouldn't watch his/her friend embarrassing themselves"

Zoё went silent for a minute "…Fine…I'll go back…"

Back in Spanish class…

Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich just finish their presentation and got an A+.

Jeremie turned and looked at Aelita "Wow, 7 presentations and she still didn't come back"

"This is really bad…if he doesn't get a C or higher he'll fail Spanish"

"Some friend she is…"

Ulrich looked at Odd with a worried look on his face while Odd had his head down in despair

Mr. Williams looked up at Odd "Odd and Zoё, you're up next for your presentation"

Odd stood up from his desk and Mr. Williams had a confused look on her face

"Where is your partner?"

"Well…um…you see…"

"Sorry, I'm late Sr.Williams. I didn't feel good earlier but I'm better now." said Zoё as she walked into the class room

Odd sighed with relief and smiled at Zoё

Zoё smiled back at him "Don't we have a project to do?"

"Oh yes!" Odd got up and put the CD into the radio

"Instead of writing a report about Spanish Culture, we decided to have a tango instead"

"With a Spanish song from a famous Spanish singer called Robin Williams"

"Now with further a due, please enjoy" said Zoё as she turned on the music

Odd walked up to Zoё as she whispered to Odd about something "_We're going to do something a little differently, just follow my lead"_

"_What ever you say, you're the boss"_

I'm not good with dance scenes so I'm going to skip the dancing part sorry, but enjoy the lyrics :)

_**No No-No, No No No-No, No-No No**_

_**Yo sé, se terminó  
Nuestro amor  
Divino**_

_**Mis amigos, les declaré  
Les diré  
Que estoy seguro**_

_**Qué es un hombre  
Sin nada más  
Si non un Señor  
Con lágrimas**_

_**Debe decir  
(debe decir)  
Debe gritar  
(debe gritar)  
Debe sentir  
(debe sentir)  
En la verdad  
(en la verdad)**_

_**Luché, gané  
Sobresali  
Lo hice My Waaaay!**_

_**(Na-Na Na-Na)  
Cha-Cha Cha-Cha  
(Na-Na Na-Na)  
Koo-Koo Koo-Koo  
(Na-Na Na-Na)  
De-de-de Dop-a-doo  
(Na-Na Na-Na)  
Doo-doo de dop-a-dee  
(Na-Na Na-Na)  
Lo Leguta  
(Na-Na Na-Naaaaa)  
Lo hice My Waaaay!  
O Wamo!**_

_**Bridge**__  
__**  
Lo hice Myyyyy Waaaay**_

As the finish Odd dipped Zoё to the floor. Everybody stood up clapping after the song.

Mr. Williams stood up with their grade in his hands "Very nice song but the dance was not what I asked for, I asked for a report and the dancing was choppy…but you two both have on Spanish outfits…I'll give you a B+"

Odd sighed with relief while Zoё looked a little upset

"B+??? Come on!!! We worked really hard on this project! And all you can give us i-"

Odd cover her mouth before she went on "Thanks we appreciate it"

Zoё sat down with her arms crossed "B+… I can't believe it."

"But that's a good grade…well to me it is. This my first time passing a Spanish project, so I'm happy we got a B+"

"…Well…If your happy with it…its fine by me."

Later on during dinner Odd was still overjoyed that he got a good grade for his project.

"See, look! A B+!!! I'm so smart I can't stand it!"

"Well Zoë's the one who's smart, since she was who planed it and wanted to be partners with you. All you did was just follow her instructions" said Jeremie eating his meatballs and gravy

"Wow, thanks a lot!"

"No problem"

"Well you guys I have to get ready for tonight"

"Are you sure you want to go? You don't know what she would do."

"True…but she's been nice to us so far, the least we should do is trust her."

"…You're right, but just to make sure keep your cell phone with you"

"Sure, wish me luck"

A few minutes later Aelita was in her room and was just about to walk out to see Zoё.

"Well, I guess I'm on my way" Said Aelita as out walked out of her room

"Surprise!!!" yelled Zoё as she was in front of Aelita's door

"W-what are you doing here??? I thought I was supposed to come to your room"

"Yeah well, my room is a big mess so I thought I'll come here."

"Um…I don't mind the mess…"

"Yeah but I do" Finished Zoё as she walked into Aelita's room.

"Wow…your room…it's very…pink…"

"Well, pink is my favorite color by the way" Said Aelita happily

"…I can see that…Now sit down, I'm going to do your hair"

Aelita stood there for a second a bit confused but then sat down. Zoё smiled as she took out her comb and brush.

"Um…Zoё?"

"What?"

"How do you know me if you haven't met me before???"

"Well…I've been having a weird dream that a farther a daughter was running away from some men in black suits. And that girl looked a lot like you…"

"Uh…."

"Don't worry; I'm strait as a line sugar. I won't do anything to you"

"Hahaha……okay"

"Now, about you and that blond boy with the glasses."

Aelita started to blush "What about us?"

"Are you two going out? Cause it seems so."

"W-well we are…and then we're not…"

"…So what does that mean?"

"…He's paying so much attention to the super computer…He said he doing all this to protect me and everybody else…but I barely see him…I don't know"

"…you know for a smart girl, you are pretty dumb"

"Excuse me???"

"Well it's nice that he wants to protect you, but you as an individual you have to be the one to tell him when to relax and step outside for once…Even if it has to be by force."

"Really?"

"Yeah but also at the same time respect him. I'm done, take a look" Said Zoё as she gave Aelita a mirror.

Zoё braided Aelita's hair into cornrows with blue beads at the bottom.

"Wow! This looks really pretty."

"You think so? Thanks, is it too tight for your head?"

"No it's just fine"

"You know if your hair is longer, I would've had made something a little better. Come back to me in two weeks to take out the braids okay?"

"Okay, thanks a lot for the talk"

"No problem, see ya later" Said Zoё as she walked out of Aelita's room

"Bye…" Aelita kept on waving until Zoё completely left "…I wonder how Jeremie and the others are going to think about this new hair?"

------------

Well this is the end of the third chapter. And again…I'm sorry that I haven't update in General. I'll try to update more. Good day -


End file.
